Stronger
by sweetflowers18
Summary: Reid shows how he has changed, but at what costs, and how will it affect the team? CHARACTER DEATH. Also this is my first fanfic so please be nice and review thank you and enjoy.


**A/N this is my first fanfic i am a fan of criminal minds so i hope you enjoy please review**

Spencer Reid is sitting at his cubicle in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, he was wearing a light blue buttoned up shirt with a navy blue tie and vest and his converse shoes and working on a paper. His desk was really organized it could pass military inspection, he had his pens and pencils in a cup and all his folders were organized, and his computer always seemed to be clean, he only had one picture and that was him with the rest if the team at a picnic. In front of him was Prentiss working on a file. Things had really changed since she returned, especially Reid. He had lost her and J.J.'s trust, but is slowly getting it back. He had also become stronger both physically and mentally. He wasn't the same geeky kid who had stepped into the B.A.U. for the first, even though Morgan still called him a kid. In truth, he didn't mind. To Reid, Morgan was like a big brother who would do anything to protect him, and Reid would also do anything to protect Morgan too. Reid remembered the time when he got infected by anthrax and Morgan wanted to stay with him but couldn't, he had been really happy when he woke up in the hospital and saw Morgan sitting in a char eating his Jell-O. He laughed a little at the thought,

"What's so funny?" asked Prentiss

"Nothing, just thinking of stuff"

"When don't you?"

"True", he laughed, he thought to himself, things were slowly progressing after the whole Doyle and Prentiss thing. A few minutes passed before J.J. came

"We have a case guys and, it's not a good one"

Both Reid and Prentiss stood up and went to the meeting room; soon afterwards came Morgan and Rossi. As soon as they sat down, JJ began the briefing

"So we are going to Los Angeles, California, local P.D. have identified the bodies of three victims, Josh Matt, Trey Anderson, and Tim Turner. All three showed signs of torture and they had been tied up, since there were ligature marks on their wrists. They were found in isolated areas so it's a miracle they were found."

"Maybe the unsub didn't want them to be found. It says here the first victim ,Tim, was found after three weeks and it shows he died about a month ago," said Morgan.

"How were these victims killed?", asked Reid

"All three were killed execution style. My guess he shot them while he was looking at them", said JJ

"They see their killer before they die, so they die in fear", Rossi cut in.

"There is something else. This killer has a type all three victims were in their twenties, had brown hair, hazel eyes, and were exceptionally smart, Josh had an IQ of 178, Trey 181, and Tim 185." J.J. said.

Morgan was surprised, "You know, if I didn't now any better, these victims look just like…"

"Me." everybody turned too see Reid, who had visible fear in his eyes.

"We don't know if this guy is actually after you but just in case stay in the office when we get there, wheels up on thirty" Said Hotch, they all got up and got their things and head to the jet. Reid was actually scared this wasn't going to go well he thought. He entered the jet and it took off to Los Angeles, California. While in the jet Morgan kept looking at Reid who had his book opened but wasn't reading. The rest of the team were preoccupied with what they were doing they doubt pay attention to Morgan who went to go talk to Reid.

"Hey", he said

"Hey"

"Listen I know your scared but the team is here, we will protect you if this psycho is really after you", said Morgan

"I know that but its just that I don't know things are different here, I don't know who to trust here, after the whole Doyle thing, everything is different and this case isn't making it better", Reid said

"Listen what you need to do is relax, I'm here for you, your like a little brother to me and I don't want to see you hurt, we will catch this guy and then head home and things will get normal, ok?", Morgan asked

"Ok, thanks Morgan and yes you are also like a brother to me, even thought you annoy the heck out of me", both Reid and Morgan laughed a little. They got to L.A. in a few hours and there they met the chief of the LASPD, Kyle Grey.

"Thank you for coming", he said as he shook Hotch's hand

"Of course its our job to help. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SA Emily Prentiss, our liaison JJ, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?", said the chief. Before Reid could answer Hotch asked, "where do we set up?". "Oh lets go to the police station, they have everything you need and if you need anything else just ask", said the chief. They headed to the police station and sue enough a white board was there already and another with the pictures of the victims.

"Okay lets get started, what do we know so far?", asked Hotch

"We know his type, and based on where he places them he probably doesn't want anybody to find them, maybe he only wants himself to see his victims, wants too see his work", Prentiss said

"That still doesn't explain why, but based on the torture, he despised them, burning on the arms, legs, cuts and bruises, but no sexual assault."

"We can rule out women since this eve of torture shows aggression and messy, women are more clean, plus dead body weight is heavy and a women would have a hard time, but to a well built man its simple." said Reid.

"Ok, its late and we just got here everybody head to the hotel JJ got our rooms on the plane, sleep and tomorrow we will look at this more." said Hotch and with that everybody headed to their rooms especially a very exhausted Reid who fell asleep with his clothes and shoes on, he didn't even get a glimpse of the shadow by his window.

The team met at the LAPD to discuss more about the killer.

"Where's Reid", asked Morgan

"He's probably still sleeping, Morgan why don't you go check?", said Hotch

With that Morgan got in the SUV and the chief headed to the team,

"They found another body by the 105 freeway",

"Okay, Rossi come with me", said Hotch

"JJ and I will stay here and wait for Morgan and Reid", said Prentiss

"Good lets go", said Hotch.

Morgan was a little worried as he got closer and closer to Reid's hotel room. The last time Reid woke up late was when he had his drug prob- 'No! Don't think like that, he's been clean for four years' thought Morgan. Yet he still worried as he got the key that Reid gave him a copy of and he opened the door.

"Hey Reid, you ok?", he asked

"Reid you awake yet, I'm coming in", he said, he stepped in the room and looked around, his heart stopped

"Oh no".

In the mean time Hotch and Rossi were looking at the body that was dumped at the freeway

"Paul O-Brian", said Rossi, "same MO as the others, IQ of 189"

"Yes, I wonder if he even knows the FBI is here", said Hotch

"That or he doesn't care, he tortures them and dumps them in places that don't mean anything, maybe he just wants to get rid of them easily to get his next victim", said Rossi. Hotch was going to say something when his cell phone rang.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, Reid is gone", said a very scared Morgan

"What!?"

"Reid is gone, he isn't here, but the problem is I think he was kidnapped, there are signs of a struggle and there's blood on his sheets, someone hit him in the head with the lamp it has a crack on it, I think the unsub did this Reid had a bad feeling and he was right he is kidnapped again!", said Morgan

"Okay, Morgan I need you to relax, get back to the station, Rossi and I are on our way." said Hotch and hanged up.

"What's wrong?" asked Rossi

"Reid is missing"

Morgan got to the station and was really scared because he didn't know who took Reid and why. Prentiss saw him and immediately could see something was wrong.

"What is it, where's Reid?" she asked.

"Someone took him, I went to his hotel room and he wasn't there plus there was blood on the sheets, he was probably hit in the head and was carried out, I can't believe nobody saw him!" he was pretty much yelling.

"Hey relax, we will find him, he may have gotten kidnapped before, but he is stronger, he will pull through don't worry." said JJ, but she was also scared the last time Reid was kidnapped he almost died, no he actually died but was revived and that was just lucky.

"Did you call Hotch?" she asked

"Yea him and Rossi are on their way", he said. After a few minutes Hotch and Rossi. entered the station and went up to Morgan.

"So what happened?" asked a nervous Hotch

"Reid was kidnapped and I know it was the unsub, Reid fits the same MO as the other victims and it isn't a coincidence, the unsub wanted Reid and he got him." Said Morgan, he was getting angrier and angrier with himself actually because it was his job to protect Reid, his best friend, his little brother.

Reid woke up with a splitting headache, 'What happened and where am I?' he thought. He sat up and felt that his wrists were tied by handcuffs. He lifted his hand to his head and felt something wet by the side. He knew it was blood. Now he was really worried, who took him and why, this couldn't be happening, again! He wondered on whether his friends have figured out he was missing. He hoped. Then he thought of something that helped, he was going to prove that he isn't scared, he was done being scared of any thing that has happened to him. He knew what the unsub was capable of and he was going to fight back, he wasn't going to give up, for his team, his mom, and more importantly himself. As he was finishing his thoughts, a door was open and he realized he was in a abasement. A figure started to descend the stairs and walk towards him.

"Hello Dr. Spencer Reid", said the figure, he pulled out a gun and a bullet and showed it to him.

"Do you knew what this is?"

"God's will", said a very nervous Reid, all memories of when he was kidnapped by Tobias were flooding back to him and he got scared, he didn't want to go through that again.

The unsub put the bullet in the gun and spun the revolver and pointed it at Spencer's head and pulled the trigger.

(At the station)

"So what are we going to do to find your agent, we don't know anything about this guy except that he likes to kill and torture them." said the chief.

"It has to be someone who would want revenge against Reid", said Hotch "and why all the way over here."

"I think I know what to do", said Morgan, he pulled out his cell phone and called the one person that could help.

"Hello? Have you found Reid yet?", it was Garcia, they told her about Reid getting kidnapped after they met at the station.

"Afraid not," said Morgan, "but we need you to check something"

"Your wish is my command what can I do?" she said

"Check if either Phillip Dowd or Tobias Hankel have any relatives close to home or here", said Morgan. The team understood now what his plan is.

"Okay here's the thing it could be a long list so…" a picture popped up, "I got it! He's in the area where you guys are right now, I'm sending you the address go get Spencer back!"

Spencer was terrified and relieved at the same time that the bullet didn't kill him.

"I guess you got lucky", said the unsub, "so lets get on to the part where I explain myself, you killed someone that was family and based on what I just did, I think you know who I'm talking about."

"Tobias Hankel", said Reid.

"Exactly, I called you all the way over here because it would take your team a very long time to find me since they don't know the area",

"We have a technical analyst' who could find someone in less then three second", said Reid and that got him a slap across the face.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!", said the unsub, "you took away the one person who was family to me!"

"It wasn't my fault, he tried to kill me and had three personalities, he was a serial killer", said Reid.

"Look who finally is speaking up for himself, you are supposedly the weak one and the kid of the team, nobody appreciates you and they all know you will just give up in the end, your weak you can never prove yourself." When the unsub finished, something snapped in Spencer and he got up fro his chair and hit the unsub, even though he was handcuffed, and he fell. The unsub was confused a bit but looked at Spencer an could see he was angry and that surprised him.

"I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE THINKING THAT!", he yelled and kicked the unsub in the stomach, "everyone has told me I'm weak but I'm not, I had no childhood, I've been kidnapped torture, held at gunpoint" another kick, "and infected with anthrax, I'm not weak," when the unsub stood up he tried to attack but Spencer dodged it and hit him in the head he stumbled, Spencer kicked him one more, time and he,

"I'm not weak. I'm stronger than before and what ever you say cant change it, no ,matter who you are", he was going to kick the unsub one more time when all of a sudden the door opened

"FBI!", it was Morgan, he saw the unsub on the floor an ran to Reid, "Spencer you all right, you have a cut on you forehead come on lets get you out of here", he practically carried Spencer to the ambulance, and there he was greeted by the girls and they ran yup t him

"Your ok thank God!"

"Don't ever do that again!" both JJ and Prentiss said at the same time.

"I'm fin , I'm ok let get me checked out so I can leave", said Reid. Right when they were going to the ambulance, Reid saw from the corner of his eyes the police men struggling with the unsub and saw him grab a gun. It happened so fast one second he sees the eunsub the other he pushes Morgan out of the way before hr gets hit.

Morgan dosnt5 know what happened except that he hears a lot if gunshots and when he looks behind him sees Reid on the ground

"SPENCER NOOO!", he gets up and goes to him, "SPENCER, come on look at me, look at me", Spencer opens his eyes but just a little, there in his chest was the shot and there was blood.

"Your ok", his voice sounds raspy, "I'm not weak"

"No your not, you are the strongest guy I have ever met, think about it look at the things you have done", said Morgan he was crying his eyes out at this point. The rest of the team go to him.

"Please help my mom, I'm sorry, thank you all, you are my family I wont forget you", and with that Reid died in his friend's arms.

Morgan is in his room getting ready for Spencer's funeral, once he finished fixing his tied, he looked down too see a picture of Reid and him at one of the team's picnic.

"I cant believe its been one week kid, we miss you." a tear left his eye. He got his things and headed to the funeral

"Spencer was a good man", Morgan started his speech it was only fair, "he was the kid when he first came in but then turned into something more. He didn't know how to shoot a gun but progress and actually beat me one time, I have never seen him smile so much that day. He wasn't weak he was strong and he proved it every day he was with us, he has been through so much but still kept going. He could've chosen any other job but chose this one for a reason, to get all the bad guys that deserve to be put away. He was more than a friend he was a son, an FBI agent, and more importantly my little brother", he turned toward the coffin, "we will never forget you Spencer Reid". with that he ends his speech and everyone is crying, they put their white flowers on his coffin and prayed for him.

The team were working still grieving, but the are coping. Morgan is in his office finishing a paper when he sees another photo of him and Reid when they were at a party

"One year, its been one year and we still cant forget you, and we wont keep resting in piece," he said and soon felt himself crying for his dead friend who he will never forget.

**THE END. ZIM (/.\)\(^.^)/ please review **


End file.
